


A Rose By Any Other Name

by fluff_and_snippets



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_and_snippets/pseuds/fluff_and_snippets
Summary: Ruby is lamenting her sister's death at The Fall of Beacon.





	

The Fall of Beacon did more to her than most think. Most lost friends, lost teammates, but Ruby lost more than a friend or a teammate. She lost her sister. Finding her body in the remains of the dining hall next to the crying lump that was Blake, she cracked. She told herself that this never would have happened had she been with her sister. Had she been a better leader, Yang wouldn’t be dead. She repeated these thoughts while she sat up in her bed back at home. Looking over to the other bed, she remembered the nights she would wake up with nightmares and slip into Yang’s bed. She remembered her warm embrace, and now that was gone. Never again would she feel the love of her sister.

                “Hey Rubes, how ya’ holding up?” Taiyang said with a worried look as he opened the door. Ruby stared at Yang’s bed for a few seconds before turning towards her dad with a dead look. She opened her mouth to speak and felt the tears rushing forward.

                “Dad, she’s gone…” Ruby said defeated. No longer can she hold up. She can’t keep sitting here thinking about what happened. Yang was gone and Ruby had to move on. But she can’t. Her mornings are empty and her evenings void. The sun of her life has died out.  “Why did it have to be her?”

                Taiyang stood there in the doorway speechless. He didn’t know what to do. Her daughter was crying and he lost his oldest daughter. He was alone on this and he couldn’t help her. He further opened the door and walked in, getting onto his knees next to Ruby’s bed. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. But Ruby didn’t feel any comfort from this. Nothing could change the past. Yang was her everything and now that she was dead she had nothing. Nothing more than a bedside vase, with a single sunflower in it. She wondered if Yang’s grave as decorated with a rose. One day she will join Yang, and maybe someone would decorate her grave with a sunflower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sort of snippet. Another author pal of mine did fluff writing and I tried to do more angsty/darker writing as part of a writing exercise


End file.
